The Billions of The Phantom Thieves
by Godofthunder97
Summary: A scrapbook of memories, instances, and possibilities starring the illustrious Phantom Thieves of Heart.
1. One Nightbreak

**Chapter One: One Nightbreak**

Remind me what English word the do in "dokyuu" comes from?"

"Ren, you were top of your class, I know you know the answer is dreadnought."

"Just making sure you're still paying attention." His rich voice painted a perfect picture of the smirk Makoto knew he was wearing at that moment which, despite herself, brought a small smile to her own features.

With her beau's unspoken point made she put down the notebook she had admittedly been devoting more of her attention to and looked up to actually match eyes with him. Ren was always wonderful about allowing her time to keep up with her studies but this time they set aside once a week was supposed to be theirs', and while he would never audibly complain about feeling ignored and would on occasion even encourage she use this opportunity for her studies these moments were precious to her, more so than any grade she could ever receive.

The sight that patiently waited for her to rejoin the party told her she made the right choice. Soft black eyes that held a glint of a gentlemen trickster beneath, a shaggy mop of hair that most used as justifiable proof of his slacker delinquent status but she found utterly charming. A million other beautiful indescribable little things that combined to make Ren Amamiya, a sight she was always excited in more ways in one to see.

Even if it was through the screen of her laptop.

"I'm paying attention," Makoto giggled. "So tell me about your week. What's new in the countryside?"

Ren's smirk grew into a more pure smile(which she always prefered) as he leaned back into his office chair and seemed to replay the events of the past 7 days to scan for the more notable bits. While he occupied himself with this she took the few seconds it would take him to pick his favorite to reacquaint herself with the portion of his bedroom she could see that wasn't blocked by Ren's upper body.

His current boarding situation would seem to most far superior to the attic Boss let him crash in during his probation back in Shibuya as it offered far more comfort and far less dust in the air. The walls were a much more pleasant dark green and the dark red carpet was far easier on the eyes than the otherwise aged wood floor he left behind. But knowing Ren of course, none of it held the same charm as the room above Leblanc.

"Well," Ren began bringing Makoto out of her reverie and back into the now. "My mom sprayed Morgana with water when he took a nap on their bed."

As he played with one of his stray curls he flashed her a taste of Joker. "Gotta say, it was pretty hilarious."

"I'm sure Mona feels differently." Makoto leaned the side of her face against her palm utterly content with watching her beloved.

"He probably deserved it. Let's see what else...oh me and my dad played baseball the other day."

"You didn't use your third eye did you?"

"Well, how else am I going to show off and make my father proud?"

" _Ren_." Makoto tried her best to scold him with her tone but the lazy smile her on her face sold her out, which to her "dismay" caused his Joker smirk to grow.

"I caught a fish over the weekend."

She rolled her eyes playfully at how quickly the quiet exchange student could jump from topic to topic whenever they were in the safety of their own privacy.

"Was it bigger than the Legendary Guardian?"

"No chance." He shot back with a wink. And then as he began to comb back through the archives of his memories Makoto jumped at the opportunity to broach the subject she doubted he would.

"How's school going?"

She almost regretted asking that when he froze for just a moment as she received some unwanted flashbacks to the previous Christmas Eve. And she could tell he realized this as well because he made an effort to relax his features, a subtle shift that only she or any of their other friends could truly notice.

"It's...not bad. It's really not."

"But?"

"But…" Ren sighed as he crossed his arms, his eyes though shaded by the fluff of his hair seemed too jaded as they connected with her own scarlet orbs. She had to stop herself from trying to physically reach through the screen.

"There's really nothing here for me besides my family."

Makoto shifted to bring her knee up below her chin. "What do you mean?"

He paused in much the same way he always would whenever it was time for him to speak up in one of their many strategy meetings. She no doubt that in the span of milliseconds he was formulating every word and choosing which spot in each sentence made the most sense to not only him but what would make the most sense to her as well. For a man of few words she marveled at his skill with them.

"So everyday I wake up, I have my breakfast with my folks, me and Morgana go to school, if I get called on in class I answer the question and only speak when spoken to. Then I go home, eat dinner with my folks and spend the rest of the night in my room. Maybe every once in a while I'll go on a walk or something."

Makoto hummed as she nodded along, softly nudging him to continue. As good as a listener Ren was for his multitude of confidants everybody needed their opportunity to vent. Even if it sounded strange or mundane in the beginning she trusted that it would all make sense once he reached the destination he planned to take his thoughts.

"And then the next day I wake up and do it all over again. There's nothing wrong with that but…"

"It's not enough for you."

In that moment Ren looked at her, _really_ looked at her and while he said nothing Makoto could feel an overwhelming warmth of gratitude from him. _Thank you for always understanding._

"If you had asked me over a year ago what I wanted most it would be to go home and have everything be like how it was before. And now I have that, but I'm not satisfied."

"A lot can change in a year Ren, doubly so in your case. You've seen and done things most people our age would never dream of. "

"No kidding," he agreed with a grin. "My Dad almost caught me having a conversation with Morgana."

After that the fool and the priestess fell into a comfortable silence that could only come after countless hours of intimacy. Exchanges of looks that used to be bashful were replaced with giggles and knowing grins. Makoto was happy to just _look_ at Ren and he was happy to just look back at her, the distance between them only amplified this.

"You know...I just thought of something."

Makoto brought her other knee up to her chest and urged him on with simple eye contact.

"I talked about a week here in the country right? I think I forgot how crazy a week in Shibuya could be.

"The time spent in school stays the same but then after school Monday I'll maybe for example go running with Ryuji. Go shopping with Ann on Tuesday, lunch with Yusuke on Wednesday, gardening with Haru, gaming with Futaba."

His smile turned coy.

"Every other moment I could spare would hopefully be spent with you my Queen."

As comfortable as they were with each other Makoto still couldn't stop the pink from lining her cheeks. Thankfully he went on.

"That's not even taking into account how I would go out at night to help out Yoshida or Iwai or Chihaya and so on and so on."

"That's also ignoring all of the time spent killing shadows and stealing treasures."

"Exactly."

"Like I said, a lot can change in a year."

By now Makoto was leaning the side of her face against her face with content lidded eyes, her notes and her upcoming classes a world away from her mind. As important and as sacred her ambitions were to her, none of that enthralled her the way her boyfriend did whenever he allowed himself to appear animated and unrestricted.

She knew those notes and textbooks five ways from any given Sunday anyway.

Ren let out a markedly satisfied sigh. "Thank you."

"For?"

The master of picking locks quirked a knowing eyebrow at her but still indulged Makoto in her little game.

"For listening."

She was able to hide it well but the richness of his voice sent shivers to her very center.

"It's the least I could do."

"Still."

They both smiled.

"Just make sure you keep paying attention in class," for a flash Makoto and Ren were replaced by Queen and Joker. "You did make a promise to join me here when you graduate."

"In that case I guess I'm lucky to have a phenomenal partner to help me prepare, huh?"

"More like you're lucky that I love you."

"That I am Senpai, that I am."

The next hour or so breezed by as they talked about everything yet nothing at all and soon enough it was time for them both to turn in and turn out the lights for the night. The only part of these little calls that Makoto could say she hated.

"I'm gonna go get washed up Ren...I hope you have a good week. Keep your head up."

Ren nodded in a manner that only leaders could.

"Sounds good. You too."

Both got one last look at the other, slowly committing the image to memory. Black eyes falling into pools of red.

"Goodnight Queen."

"Goodnight Joker."

Reluctantly she moved her mouse over to close the window of the video.

"Hey."

She stopped just as she was ready to drop her finger.

"Yes?"

"I love you too Makoto."

Pink cheeks, lidded eyes, an utterly content smile.

These nights were the ones they lived for.

* * *

 **There was a bit of an issue in the initial upload of this a few days ago so I apologize to anybody who had to deal with that mess. Anyway I'm a huge fan of Persona 5 as I explained over on AO3 and I'm stoked to finally tackle fanfiction for my favorite game. Thanks to anybody who stopped by here I appreciate any and all of you, and the next 7 or so drabbles are gonna be for Shumako week but after that expect more variety with more of the P Thieves involved. Thanks again!**


	2. The First Victory

No matter how much time passed none of them could ever get over the _thrill_ of it all. The freedom that came with shouting _PERSONA_ at the top of their lungs and living out the swashbuckling dream every child had at least once. When the metaverse went away there was a little voice of doubt inside them that worried if that thrill would go with it.

Those fears faded to dust that fateful day a certain envelope arrived for Ren.

Addressed to Joker from The Phantom Thieves of Heart.

And thus they found themselves here, a place similar to the metaverse but wholly separate. A dimension in between all worlds, connected to every place a hero could call home. A cosmic colosseum that could morph to reflect areas from those very worlds. Nobody explained to them what this place was called nor who controlled it or created it. But they knew its purpose; to test of mettle of the universe's greatest warriors.

To battle in the tournament of Super Smash Brothers.

"Player 3 defeated!"

When Joker heard the ethereal announcer's voice and the subsequent roar of the audience he knew the stakes that hung over his head. What has started out as a four fighter battle royal had whittled down to a one on one battle. The winner of this strange tribunal was down to him and his opponent.

Captain Falcon.

"Show me your moves rookie!"

The red and blue racer performed his signature pose, virtually bouncing on the heels of his feet as he brought his elbows and knees into what looked like was supposed to be a martial arts stance. Joker slowly rose from the ground, his signature cloak flapping with his movement. At this point his ears had blocked out the noise of the crowd...except for one particular patch up in the stands that he had memorized the position of. His face was as stoic as ever as he slowly stepped towards the Captain, his cloak swaying all along the way.

This was far from his first rodeo but this would be his first victory under these new rules he had to play by. He wouldn't fail.

Not in front of them.

"It's showtime…"

And then in a blink Joker was in a full sprint directly towards a grinning Captain Falcon.

"FALCON….PUNCHHHHH!"

The entire stadium buzzed in anticipation as one of the most legendary techniques across the known lands launched.

And then they gasped when it missed its target.

In a move that was designed to embarrass just as much as it was meant to evade, Joker flipped right over Captain Falcon and landed on his feet on the other side of the brawler's back. He then immediately dropped to the ground and swept his foe's legs from underneath him, knocking him flat on his rear.

Joker spun around in a whirlwind of black and red cloth brandishing his trust dagger but that moment of flair gave Captain Falcon the opportunity to lift his own legs and kick the younger combatant away with both his feet, also using that momentum to get back up. And then in a display of his own renowned speed he jumped up and attached to Joker _midair_ as he was falling and blasted off him in a blaze of fair, knocking them both back to the edge of the stage.

The crowd erupted into a cascade of hype as both fighters stood apart panting and heaving slowly.

"Not bad kid, you could do some real damage here _someday."_

Joker offered none of his trademark wit in his response as he lazily tossed his dagger up and down in his right hand, his left now brandishing his pistol in an unseen maneuver.

What happened next was something straight out of one of Futaba's favorite shows as they met in the middle and traded blow after blow. With Joker blocking every one of Falcon's punches with his dagger and the Captain in turn kicking away the pistol before Joker could let off more than one shot.

Joker ducked under yet another Falcon Punch but was then immediately trapped into a headlock when Captain Falcon let Joker use his own speed take him into his waiting biceps.

"It's ok kid, plenty of people lose their first match."

Joker stopped pretending to struggle in the hold and let that trickster smirk creep onto his face.

He got him.

" _ARSENE!"_

Joker jumped up and fell down to the ground _hard_ dislodging himself from the trap, his mask dissolving in a puff of blue flame. Captain Falcon was so shocked he completely missed the top hat wearing red demon crash into him and knock him completely off the stage.

" _GAME!"_

At first the crowd was silent, shocked at the upset. This wouldn't last long.

"Hell yeah Joker! That's how you effing do it!"

The crowd exploded onto their feet, showering Smash's newest alumni with adulation. His face was as cool and collected as any other day as he stood in the middle of it all. He looked to that specific part of the audience he kept his mind on and twisted a stray lock of his hair as he smiled in satisfaction.

You never really got over the thrill of it all.

* * *

When Ren got back to the fighter's designated waiting room his friends were there waiting.

"That was amazing!"

"Simply breathtaking as always leader."

"I can't believe you made CAPTAIN FALCON look like a total noob!"

"And you did it with such style and grace."

"He learned that from you know."

"You wish, cat."

"You wanna go next, Ryuji?!"

"Bring it!"

Ren chuckled quietly as everyone bounced around him. The other fighters and their guests were either used to displays like this or simply didn't care which he was thankful for. He already had enough of a reputation as it was being the flashy newcomer. As the others broke off into their own animated conversations Makoto stepped forward, a proud ember swimming in her calculating red eyes as she looked up at him.

"You really are something sometimes, you know?"

"Only sometimes?"

She whacked his arm and pecked him on the cheek.

"You looked good out there, _leader._ "

The trickster inside him made himself known as Ren did a little curtsy for her, pure electricity and heat in his eyes as his head lifted back up with the rest of his upper body.

"I aim to please."

She whacked him again but his goal was realized by the pink shooting in a straight line crossed her cheeks.

Ren chuckled again when Makoto looped her arm through his and led him to one of the room's many soft blue couches, their fellow thieves following right behind them still engrossed in their own conversations. After they both plopped down into the cushions that felt out of this dimension both literally and figuratively Ren rested the side of his head on top of hers allowing her to nestle in the side of his neck.

"You can be such a show off sometimes."

"Only when you're around."

Instead of the third whack he expected his Queen moved both their heads away from their lazy positions and gazed into his eyes with her own fire and electricity.

"Well then…. you better win this tournament then shouldn't you?"

Her voice was _too_ low for him to handle. She was challenging him, and that _thrilled_ him.

"Anything for you, your highness." He promised through a toothy, wicked grin.

The first victory was always sweetest, but he was just getting started.

* * *

 **This was written for day one of Shumako week the prompt was First time/Milestones.**


	3. The Perfect Blend

Ren didn't so much inherit Leblanc as he occasionally ran the establishment whenever the aging Sojiro asked him to.

No, Ren didn't really have one job or career to call his own. Rather he did what he always had since first arriving in the big city as a youth, he helped out where he could.

Some would call him a freelancer but he never concerned himself with labels. If Sojiro needed him to run the shop every once in a while he would do it. If Yoshida ever allowed himself to bite off more than he could chew during campaign season(and he always would) Ren would moonlight as his assistant. And this spirit extended well beyond just his family and former confidants. Futaba had somewhat jokingly called him a Swiss Army knife years ago, both with and without the compendium of dozens of personas at his disposal. There was rarely a task he would turn down, nor one he wasn't qualified for in some shape or form.

But what he was most proud to do was mentor at risk children that Sae would send his way.

As spread out as he was he unfortunately didn't have the opportunity to be a full time "big brother" to these kids but whenever got the chance to help out he would go all in. Just to let them know there was somebody out there in the huge void of a world they lived in that understood them. That they didn't have to just become what everyone thought they were predetermined to be.

"Can I go home now?"

Ren turned from the counter he was wiping to see a very...uninterested looking young woman wrapped in an apron that he could just feel her despise for. Sometimes, rarely, Ren's fluid schedule forced him to mix his appointments together into one.

Today was one of those very days.

"I think you know the answer to that Emi-chan."

Emi huffed and in doing so caused the bangs of her hair that weren't tied up in a ponytail to flop down in front her eye. When she tried to lazily blow it back up with just her breath it simply flopped down further.

"But look at all these dishes! How am I supposed to get them done by myself?"

Ren wore a knowing small smile as he leaned against the back of the counter and crossed his arms. "I know it looks bad but once you get through the first few the rest will fly by."

"Easy for you to say…" the brunette grumbled but nonetheless slinked back over to the sink. Ren knew she was a good egg despite her sharp tongue, but it wasn't her attitude that put her on Sae' and his radar. It was her lack of ambition.

He didn't know the full picture granted but the picture the former prosecutor painted was one of a single parent household where said parent had to work three more jobs than they should have just to keep the lights on. Honestly it was almost a wonder that Emi _didn't_ resort to things like shoplifting or violence.

She really reminded him of Ryuji.

Ren spent the next ten or so minutes cleaning the empty booths and attending to the ones that housed waiting patrons. Once that was taken care of he checked back in with Emi, pride welling up in his chest when he saw that most of the dishes were now washed and waiting to dry.

"I think it's time for a break. Here take a seat."

The brooding youth followed him over to the end of the bar and sat in the same seat he himself sat countless times before right in front of the coffee maker.

He suddenly felt the strange urge to stroke a goatee he didn't actually have.

"You like coffee Emi-chan?"

"It's fine," she shrugged as she spun herself into a comfortable position and crossed her leg across her thigh. "I'll buy a cup before school sometimes."

"You ever make any yourself?"

"I don't think so."

Ren was quiet as he tinkered with the maker that had been secretly brewing for the past few minutes already. Before Emi could even unlock her phone he had slid a cup of fresh joe right in front of her.

"Oh...thanks."

She reached for some sugar but he pulled away.

"Uh uh."

"What do you mean 'uh uh'?" She asked indignantly as she glared at the barista whose expression was the definition of calm and neutral.

"Take a sip."

"You're really weird you know that."

"Take a sip."

" _Fine."_

Emi never broke her glare as she brought the cup up to her mouth.

"It tastes like coffee good job."

Ren resisted the urge to ask her to allow him to explain all the rich flavor profiles and history of the beans she just consumed.

"You know when I was your age…"

He stopped when the bell above the front door jingled as it opened. When a woman wearing a powder blue coat coat and a bag strapped over her shoulder stepped through he couldn't stop the smile that stretched out both his cheeks.

Right on time.

"Welcome."

"Hello."

Makoto's voice was reserved and cordial as she sat the stool a couple spaces away from Emi but Ren knew by all of her little details that she loved seeing him in "coffee mode".

"Emi I'd like you to meet somebody."

The confused teen didn't miss the way her elders never broke their gaze from each other. She didn't have much time to stew on this however because almost immediately the mystery woman turned to Emi and offered her her hand.

"Hi my names Makoto. It's nice to meet you."

"...I'm Emi. Nice to meet you too." She responded slowly as she shook the offered hand.

Ren smirked as he leaned his forearms on top of the counter. "Actually, she's forgetting something. It's _detective_ Makoto Amamiya."

" _Actually_ it's still Makoto Niijima. At least for the next three months or so."

"Semantics."

"I'm sorry…. I'm confused." Emi admitted in a nearly frozen, dumbfounded state.

"This is my fiancé," Ren explained. "I called her here to today to have a little chat."

Makoto sent the poor girl an understanding smile. "I'm sorry about _him._ He has a bit of a flair for the dramatic."

Emi slowly began to recover from the completely unnecessary sideshow that Ren had put on and leaned in closer to Makoto.

"How do you put up with him?"

"Patience and years of practice."

* * *

Ren closed up shop soon after that and Makoto and Emi moved over to a booth to talk one on one while he prepared some curry for the three of them. By the time he arrived expertly balancing three plates across only two arms they were knee deep into a conversation about Emi's interests and how Makoto decided to join the police force.

He mostly listened and only spoke if either of the two women posed a question or comment directly towards him. He and his beloved both knew that this conversation wouldn't magically solve Emi's future but they hoped it would help more than it wouldn't. Ren's eyes were lidded as he watched Makoto listen to his ward, her attention was so focused and well… motherly that it brought him back to her days as student council president. She wasn't just humoring the teenager as a favor to him, she was invested and already thinking of ways to and contacts that would help Emi on the road ahead of her he could already tell.

Against all odds this amazing caring woman was wearing _his_ ring on her finger.

About forty minutes later Makoto had to excuse herself stating she had one more case file to look over before the day ended. Before she left she gave Emi her and Haru's phone numbers with the promise that if she ever needed help or advice with anything the two of them or somebody they had connections with would be there for her, and Ren a peck on his cheek with the promise that she wouldn't be late for dinner.

Once she was out the door he went right back to washing the last of the dishes while Emi dried them.

"She's cool."

"Damn straight."

They were mostly quiet as they went about their cleaning, a little more quiet than Ren was used to her being but she did have to process a ton in a very short amount of time.

"Hey Ren…"

"What's up?"

"Thanks for dealing with me."

Ren turned off the sink and took the towel from her, throwing it over his left shoulder. If he had taken to still taking his glasses he probably would have adjusted them. Instead he settled on a smile.

"Anytime."

* * *

 **Thanks for stopping by. This was written for Day 2 of Shumako Week. The prompt was Power Couple.**


End file.
